Infinite Loner
by xyllia-xerxes
Summary: Ishida Uryuu thought loneliness is an absurd thing that he'll always have through his lifetime. But it all changed until he meet the girl.


**Infinite Loner**

By xyllia-xerxes

My second fic! Hope this one will be much better than the first one. Yes, I was about to write another TeniPuri fic. But then I decided something different and chose BLEACH for my brand-new fic theme. Presenting Ishida Uryuu, although he's not my favourite character in the series. I prefer Hitsugaya-kun much more than him, for sure! All characters except _Himawari Esuna_ belongs to **_Kubo Tite-sensei_**. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life, indeed, is paradoxical.

There's a time when you want to live forever in eternity.

In another blink you desperately wish to vanish from this ugly yet dreadful world.

There are moments when you laugh blissfully.

There are seconds you cry after someone called you a lump, or even a thrash.

The life, indeed, is absurd. Ludicrous in its every side.

You've done many things to make your parents feel proud of you, but a matter-of-fact is only what you get.

For the most thing, you've been so nice to your friends, but dishonesty is what you will suffer until the end.

Well, those things are what Ishida Uryuu wants t o meddle.

Sitting on the right corner of the class, the blue-haired boy glared at the azure sky of this morning. He was tired of listening to the nonsense things of Geography lessons, which was happening right now. He was sure that everybody in the class must have listened enough lullabies to make them fall asleep.

Then he moved his sight into the class. All his classmates were chit-chatting so that no one listens to the unfortunate teacher. Well, Ishida thought it's fair, since that oldie bald man have mentioned unnecessary things. Who would, when they were applying to work, write 'I am able to mention geographical conditions of Africa" in their job application form? He could see some are whispering secrets those two girls sat too close, so much that people would call them lovers, throwing paper planes the boy who sat two rows in front of him was the culprit, and sleeping deeply almost everyone in the entire class.

Ishida Uryuu wanted to call someone for a talk. He was quite bored with the atmosphere, and even a pointless chatter would mean so much for the Quincy boy to release his boredom.

The last Quincy looked around the cubical room once again. Unfortunately there isn't a single person ready for him.

He had no choice except to try his luck with the new student girl who sat beside him. Unlike the noisy girls who are spread around the class, the new figure wasn't a termagant which most girls become on this age. She have been always in silence since her arrival two hours ago.

"ummm.. _ano_," said the Quincy boy roughly. "Would you mind of I talk with you?"

The green-haired girl looked up and stared at Ishida. She observed the boy fir a while, making sure that he way okay to talk with, and nodded.

"What do you want to talk with me, then?"

"Well.. nothing important, actually. I was just totally sick of this lesson. So.. why don't we have something nice to talk about."

"So the number-one boy in Karakura Town got bored with the lesson too!" replied the plaited girl with a victorious grin. She turned her chair and looked at the academic genius boy.

"By the way," interfered the blue-haired boy. "I forget your name."

"You never talked to anyone since you entered this classroom."

"Oh," said the girl facetiously.

"Himawari Esuna. Call me Hima, for its short."

Ishida was about to mention his name. Faster than him, the green-haired girl put her finger on his lips.

"I knew your name already."

The last Quincy froze. There aren't a single girl who is brave enough to shut him up in a way like that. Except Orihime, he hasn't made any friends with other girl.

Because he thought to be all alone would be much better than to be in those inadequate world of chaotic girls.

"Well, Ishida-san," called the girl with an insane look. "Mind for a walk after school's over?"

"The blue- haired boy have never heard such an offering from a girl.

"urrrn..okay." he answered clumsily.

"Fine, then." Himawari sat back, facing to front. "Wait me at the school gate, okay?" Hope you won't get lonely anymore after this."

Ishida Uryuu didn't reply. This girl sure does strange, peculiar in every way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 3.00 PM which means school time has ended. The maladroitly Ishida Uryuu walked to the schoolgate, waiting for the enthusiastic girl who asked him out for a walk.

"Hey! You're late!" Himawari shouted while tapped the boy's shoulder.

The blue haired boy lifted his glasses up and replied, "Wasn't it you who come out of the class too early?"

Himawari grinned. "Oh, well, I guess the academic champion studied too long so that he hardly left the class?"

It took a few seconds for the Quincy boy to answer.

"Well, it's because I got nothing to do, anyway."

Magma started to boil inside Himawari's head, but she preferred to stay silent.

"I think we better go, then."

"But – where?" asked Ishida, looking totally confused.

The green-haired girl pulled Ishida's hand and run towards the sidewalk.

"Just follow me and let's go!"

In the next ten minutes the pair arrived at a cliff nearby a playground. Surrounded with shamrocks, Ishida seemed familiar with the spot.

Then he remembered. He have ever been here with his beloved Grandpa.

He had his last time with the person he loved the most right at this place.

The place where he had his last goodbye.

Himawari stared at the memory-regaining boy. Then she whispered at him. "What's up? Do you like this place?"

Ishida shook his head.

"You made me remembered something precious."

"Woow... I wonder what's the thing."

"Well, it's a long story."

Interested to the long history, the green-haired girl moved closer to Ishida and leaned her head to the boy's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me your past?"

"You'd make me die of shame if I tell you that."

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a moron, will ya?" she meddled pathetically.

The Quincy boy have no choice.

"Well, actually..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another ten minutes of yack have passed, and the listener girl again glared Ishida with menacing eyes.

"What a story." She commented.

They both stayed silent for a while, and then Himawari continued with her talk.

"Hey, Ishida... don't ever be surprised if you're not going to see me from tomorrow, okay?"

The last Quincy sighed.

"Wha—what do you mean?"

"There ain't a reason for you to know." She muttered with a soft, mellow voice.

"Just remember that you're not alone, will ya? No one's gonna be an infinte loner... They'll sure be time for everyone to feel warmth of a friend, or neither the coldness of being alone... Time spins and everything will change in sequence. Pride will fortify you through harsh times, Ishida."

Teardrops start to fall running on the girl's cheek. Going against his will, the blue haired boy hold Himawari's hands and lifted them up.

"Himawari...who the hell you are?" he asked frantically.

"...me?" she spluttered, lowering her head to Ishida's ears.

"I'm just a..."

Sparkles start to appear around her body.

"...a true **_infinite loner_**. Not you..."

In a glimpse, the plaited girl vanished, leaving the Quincy boy alone.

_It was nice being with you. We will meet again someday..._

"Hima...?" Ishida whispered in desperate.

"How could—"

In a distance, stomping sounds could be heard approaching the blue-haired boy.

"Ishida-kuuuuuun!" the orange-haired girl shouted.

It took no time for Ishida to recognize the sound who called him. It was Orihime, his only girl class-mate.

The cheerful girl stopped right in front of him. Next to her were the huge high-school student Chad and the school tear away Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ya dumbass! We've been looking for ya everywhere!" pouted Ichigo with a smirk.

"We worried so much about you, Ishida-kun!" continued Orihime with her high-pitched voice. "Glad you're okay."

"Shall we return now?" asked Chad simply, turning his back to the opposite side of the road.

Ishida nodded, and the four friends headed their way back home towards the sunset.

Watching Orihime being scowled by Ichigo, and Chad trying to stop the couple's actions from their backs, the blue haired boy mumbled to himself.

_You know, Himawari?_

_Today you taught me a lot._

_I was** me, **before I became 'Ishida Uryuu'._

_And that's something I'm really proud of._

_That's right._

_I'm glad that Ishida is Ishida._

_And the most important thing for me is,_

_I managed to rise above it all._

_I won't blame anyone,_

_And I didn't bemoan my own circumstances._

_I'm just going to take it all,_

_And used it as a soured of insurmountable strength._

_Thanks for everything, Himawari._

"That's when positivity is somewhat terrifying, Ishida-san," said the green haired girl and smiled, somewhere within the twisted paths of her mystical disappearance.

**End**

Well, another normal end of my fic.. Once again, my deepest apologies for grammar mistakes and everything in this fic that is wrong. **Review** me right after you finish reading this fic! Thanks a lot!


End file.
